Talk:Seireitou Kawahiru
Good news Sei My friend Erik says ur character is cool, but too flashy. Especially the Bankai. >:D--Dusk-sama (対談) 19:05, June 17, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks Erik =w= --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 22:32, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Melancholia You thought you were going to regret this? How perceptive of you. Unfortunately, my views may or not be complimentive or discouraging, as I have yet to write the actual review. But, just as a disclaimer: Believe it or not Seireitou, I do respect you as an author. I usually enjoy reading your stuffs. I consider it better than my own work. But that's not important here, is it? Okay then, let's begin with the appearance section, since I have found no irritations in the initial summary. Now, I know you've heard this before, but that Gin Ichimaru picture is distasteful. I fail to understand what would possess people on this site to use pictures of characters from the same manga, and use them as pictures for their own characters. If it was from another manga, I wouldn't be as annoyed, but just because it's from Bleach, it annoys the fuck out of me (if you'll excuse the vulgar language). But, aside from that minor pet-peeve (understatement), I found the appearance section to be remarkably well-written, especially the way it goes into detail about the clothing, the styles he wears, the way it fits him, etcetera. Please keep in mind that I am not familiar with most types of Japanese clothing, so if you mention any in there, I have no idea what the Hell you were talking about. Moving on! : ... Honestly, if you think anyone's attention span is that large, that they can read that monster of a personality, you're either very, very full of yourself, or very, very high. But let's start at the top, shall we~? That quote is stolen from Harry Potter. > ~>... I swear to god, I just noticed in the first paragraph that it's a copy of Killer Bee. Why not remove that? I haven't noticed Seireitou doing that at all. Not to mention that you can't be respectful while disgracing your opponent, implying that they're boring and that you'd rather write rap songs than fight. Did I mention I hate Rap? I mean really, when you have four paragraphs, is it really necessary to add that?.. Anyway, first paragraph is fine (besides that). Next one! 'All of his life' is redundant. He's unaffected by any kinds of morals or ethics, yet in the first paragraph you state that he's respectful of the dead and such. That's it I guess, for this paragraph. Third! Erm, wait, hold on. His entire personality that I read up until now doesn't count? Seriously?... Yeah, okay, you must have contradicted yourself about five times in the last few paragraphs. He puts himself above self-importance, but he won't hesistate to kill people in order to further his own goals. Blah blah blah... I recommend reading all of this over, then taking the few things you do want to keep about his personality and revising it into a paragraph or two. Seriously. TL;DR. I understand that you may feel the need to go into detail about all his little mannerisms and such, but really, it wouldn't kill you to be a little tiny bit more general. Geez. : History. I liked the way you integrated Shiori into Senka and Seireitou's history. And yes, I do remember Senka. You and me had my first RP with Koushou and her, 'member~? Anyway, this whole thing is remarkably well-written. I liked it a lot. I wouldn't change a thing. Erm, actually, it's kinda reminiscent of Aizen's thing, but it's supposed to be the same thing, so... <~ < Yeah. Perfect. Like I said before, perfection. No qualms. Good job. : Powerz and Abilitiez. Ugh. Let's see.. He swallowed the Hogyoku? I don't know what would possibly possess him to do that.. really. Why not just implant it like Aizen? Not to mention that after you digest something, you tend to poop it out. So..yeah. Otherwise, that's fine (though, I'm guessing you made this before the Hogyoku's powers were explained, so you may just want to revise it a little. Because it's supposed to do something with desires, and I doubt his is just to gain a substantial increase in Reiatsu). Oh, right! One more thing! The hair in the picture is brown. Seireitou has silver hair. I know it's the anime's fault, but consistancy would be nice. Part of the next thing is stolen from Ulquiorra. Unless you wrote it first and they stole it from you (lulz sarcasm). : Whut? I honestly didn't realize that Seireitou was still a Xiaochu. Wowz. Anyway, I have no complaints with this section, other than the copy from Madara. It's not speculated by Ginrei. It's speculated by someone from another manga. Derp. Uhm... That negative kido is still there too? >~< I especially like Aozora. What's next..? Am I almost done? TT~TT If you're going to put'' Master of Manipulation'' here in the powers and abilities, I'd suggest taking some of it out of the Personality. Don't need two explainations. > ~> And lastly (GAWSH FINALLY HOLY SHIT) He has a 90 in Physical Strength. And yet he's so strong he can send people flying through several buildings. With one kick. -Coughbullshitcoughcoughshideeverything- That's it for here. Good job overall, but... This is getting tiring. ; ^;... You know his powers and abilities, and zanpakuto is longer than my Character's entire article? <~ < : Z...Zanpakuto.. so long.. He can cut opponents, and wipe things from existance, with no hope of them healing, ever? GTFO. Seriously? That's like major fucking with everything. Really, do you need that? I would have preferred it if you ripped off Ameratsu, instead of doing this. Seriously. See, now how does the next thing have to do with rearranging patterns and what not? I could understand the first one, by removing the patterns, and destroying things, but transporting people to your own personal world where you control space and time... No. Just.. no. : I like the last ability. I'd suggest making that the whole shikai. Though, I must ask, why have the Hogyoku Kido if this thing negates the hynosis anyway? : Bankai! He can't be harmed, his mere reiatsu can kill opponents, and he's more powerful then the Oin? NO WEHY. But, really, either don't use it, or tone it down a bit please. ^^; I mean, really, when other bankai have no effect at all, it's kinda boring. Seireitou, believe it or not, should be able to lose. This is shorter than I expected it to be, but I'm getting lazy. Sorry~. : Shinkyumo. I like this. It's original (I think it is) and a nice alternative to hollow powers. Besides the last ability there, which is incredibly overpowered and somehow similar to Rasen Shuriken, I have no complaints. NO COMPLAINTS. DON'T PANIC. Everything else here is peachy. Gud jawb. : Is a summary in order? Try to tone it down in a god-modding. Yes, I know "HATERZ GUNNA HAET" but that's not necessarily a good thing. While you may or may not give two shits, I actually care if everyone thinks my main character is a blatant god-mod with a superiority complex. His shikai doesn't need fifteen-million abilities. One, central ability is usually good enough. Concentrate his personality; don't feel like reading four fucking paragraphs. Only want to know how he acts and thinks. Don't need his fucking life story. Well, I do. But that's covered in the history section. I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll be doing Kamui very soon. THIS TAKES FOREVER. : Watchamacalit declares you pwned. : Don't Panic ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 06:52, June 23, 2010 (UTC) One Request Sei, I have one request- and I have this request to anyone who uses the idea. Please do not take the Final Getsuga Tensho and turn it into one of Sei's techniques ~_~ using Hanullim instead of Zangetsu. You know, as well as I do that as soon as you make something it swarms this site. --KingBarragan 23:48, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Potential theme I think of this song whenever I see Seireitou Owo Blankslate 17:39, June 5, 2012 (UTC) New image for him Change in Persona Well....From reading what Seireitou is like in his eveil alter-ego, I have come to this conclusion: This. Dude. Is. Sick.BraveHeart70 (talk) 03:32, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Sei's Sōkyoku O.O Where did you find this awesome picture?! May I use it for a character of mine -most likely never to be affiliated with your charries in the near future- The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 01:14, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Excellent!! This is OUTSTANDING, and oh, hi it's me from the Dragon Planet wiki, i can only imagine how much time and effort you've poured into this work of art. Inspiring work of the highest order right here, i can't wait to see what Sun Wukong will blossom into. Zoagod (talk) 08:21, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Melancholia, Continued I'd agree wiht your friend. Frankly, the character to me looks like a Mary Sue..or at least a God-Mod Sue. The list of his hax powers and abilities is never-ending. Which is too bad, because I see you put a lot of time and love into this. EDIT: and after reading trough it again, I realsie that my previous comment was far too mild. We have a new MyImmortal here. Or maybe a new Chuck Norris? Serously. I cannot comperehend how you thought this was a good character. TrashMan (talk) 17:30, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Wow Trash, your comment is so full of intelligent and thoughtful criticism, I'm practically becoming jelly. Nevermind the fact that you don't actually try and point out flaws in the character, no no no, all you have to do is look through the page, say "yeah it's a Mary Sue" (because the content you've created here so far is so wonderfully thought out and original, you would certainly have a firm grasp on what makes a Mary-Sue), and bam, judgment has been delivered. Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 03:08, October 24, 2013 (UTC) : Its the nature of new people these days. Thinking that they are the divine voice of God, sent to smote all of us "Gary-Sue", in their opinion of course. I doubt he's read as much as he let on. Just enough to deliver his smoldering hate speech. 03:18, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Hm.. I was going to defend myself here, since it always pleasures me to put down a rabid dog who has been let off his leash, but Blank has a good point. Not much point putting up a defense against an obviously flawed attack. As the expression goes, "let haters hate", I suppose. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (talk) 03:29, October 24, 2013 (UTC) There's not much point in repeating observations of other people. "Overpowered" and "God Mode Sue" are pretty understandable terms and that IS pointing out the flaws. Do I have to spell it out how to fix it? No, I belive you are intelligent enough to come up with ways to do that yourself. Yeah, I read the whole thing. Twice. Haters Gonna Hate defense is the equalent of putting your fingers in your ears and going "lalalala, I can't hear you". It 's basicly ignoring the problem by pretending there isn't one...because everyone who doesn't like it is a haters, therefore their criticism can be ignored. And everyone who praises you is a genius, and their oppinion is worth 10 times more than anything else. You certanly are allowed to think your character is perfect and beyond criticism - or that anything that ISN'T praise is just rambling by haters, and therefore, not proper commentary/criticism. But that's just self-dellusion. And Then you call me a "rabbid dog". Because I DARE to criticize your oh-so-perfect character. Heh. What a horrible person I must be. TrashMan (talk) 07:13, October 24, 2013 (UTC) :Oh goodie, a dog that can bark. But it's unfortunate that it lacks a proportional bite. Nevertheless, I'll humor you for a couple moments. No, I do not believe my character is "perfect". Nor do I believe it is "beyond criticism". In fact, I happen to have received criticism on this article countless times that is far less mild than anything you can dish out, by people that have proven their knowledge and skill in fanon work on this site and the sister site; which is again unlike you. Seireitou is a character that has gone through nearly three to four some years of work by my own hand independently, but in the past year had been further developed thanks to the help and criticism of the most intelligent people to ever come onto this site. I can actually name four of them right off the bat, including Ten, this site's most oldest active user; though one of them does severely hate my guts, but that's another story. These are people that both rival and surpass my abilities and experience in writing and work in anime and other associated areas, meaning they are reliable sources of criticism. You, however, have made absolutely no credible examples of work on this site. At best, your works can be considered mediocre at best. So you tell me why I should put any worth in anything you have to tell me. You can't even use the site's most basic formatting and editing codes, your visible knowledge of Bleach is severely lacking, your grammar comes and goes, and so on. Now, the reason why I do not put too much merit in your silly comment is because you are judging my character for being "overpowered" despite the fact that his power has been rightfully justified in-story, thoroughly explained and structured, and balanced through a system that constantly examines the article and changes it when appropriate. Seireitou is a Hakuda Grandmaster, and the lengthy abilities he possesses reflects this status, but more importantly, he is carefully kept to fit within the Bleach universe as best as possible. There has been much planning and thought put into him, and there is still more to come to his article, and you hardly have any real knowledge or experience with this site, my characters, me, or roleplaying in general if you can't even figure that much out on your own. But perhaps you were quick to bark without considering anything carefully enough. You read it twice? Wow. Congrats. Don't you feel so super smart. But I bet you haven't properly took the time to examine his abilities. I doubt it. This is the culmination of a good portion of my martial arts knowledge, which has been gathered from 12 years of study, training, and teaching, not to mention the personal time I've put into learning these concepts. Nor do I believe you took the time to examine the roleplays he's featured, how his abilities have been used, what his experience in-story entails, and so on. So, here you are, with baseless accusations and shaky understanding of the very thing you're trying to criticize. I can't blame you. Humans are innately born to despise that which they cannot understand. As Blank and Ten have said, all you're doing is repeatedly throwing around the word "overpowered" and the term "mary sue", without any plausible reasoning or explanation behind your empty accusations. It's more like you're mad that you can't come up with anything good, so you're fixing to take it out on one of the most infamously known articles on this site, in a misguided attempt to come off as some sort of badass. Classic anger displacement. Do I really care if you don't like it? Nope. I won't lose any sleep on it. But to dare question its quality, despite having nothing to justify the accuracy and substance of your comments, and to have the gall to seriously question why I believe it is a "good character", you really need to reconsider things before making an even bigger fool of yourself than you already have. In other words, just because you don't like it, doesn't mean it isn't good. So you should watch your words before you peeve some others off. Though, in my case, it did give me a good laugh for a while, thank you for that. And lastly, it's called a circle of competent people who know when to deal with bullshit. It will do you some good in this life to recognize the difference. Come back to rumble with the big boys after you pass the beginner's course, alright junior? Have a nice day. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (talk) 08:05, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Three to four years of work at it's still like this? Let me tell you something. Are you familiar with the story of the King and his clothing? Or that "the king is right even when he's wrong?" As an amin here, you have power. And people with power have a tendacy to attract Yes Men and recive a skewed view on things. This is logical - it is not to be contested. People with pwoer have things to offer. Being on your good side means that in case of a judgment, you will be inclined to vote in their favor. It means you might endorse them. Power has benefits. In the same vein, getting on your bad side means one might get banned..or have ones article deleted or simply be "marked". You and Billy Bob writing the exact same article will not get the smae reponse. Wether conciously or not, you are going ot get a more positive reponse. Because ultimatively it's beneficial to be on your good side, and it is human nature to look out for number 1. So most people will be far milder in comments that theny would normalyl be. Most will not even criticize. And simply because of that, you have to be twice as harsh on yourself. Now me? I'm as blunt as a hammer and threats of authority have little impact on me - as evident by this post. Which why I'm telling you this. I'm not enjoing "attacking" your character, but I feel it should be done. For the better. I am NOT trying to hurt your feelings or ridicule you here. You talk of seniority? Irrelevant. Time spent on this wiki means nothing in the grand scemene of thing. It has no bearing on ones writing skill or knowledge, because an entire world exists outside of this wiki. So calling yourself a "Big Boy" because of that as it automaticly implies superiority is doing nothing but feeding your ego even more. And unless you failed to notice (and you have), I didn't attack your writing. One can write wonderfull stories and have a great style, but still fail other areas - like character. My "accusations" (your choice of words make it evident you consider critcism as an attack) are observations. Your character is overpowered by every definition of the word. Other posters already mentioned why. So why do I have to repeat it? It is redundant, you you demand I do because otherwise it's is baseless? You basicly made a chatacter who can without effort re-direct or reflect energy and physical attacks, has enough skills, powers and feats for 10 characters and makes Yamamoto look like a weak pussy. The roleplays are not what I'm criticizing here, only what you wrote in this artice, thus I only judge the wording and impression from it - so that's a nice strawman there. Your actual knowledge of martial arts (if you have any)is also irrelvant, and is nothing more than a sad attempt at an Appeal to Authority. You say you can't blame me because humans are born to despise what they can't understand? As if your writing is in a higher plane of existence for mere mortals to comprehend? Sheleted humans are also born to violently react to anything that shatters their illusions. And humans also are very possesive and protect their creations. By all means, ignore my criticism. I can't very well force you to improve your character. Ultimatively it doesn't really matter to me, but hey - I tried to help. In my usual blunt manner. My mannerisms may need work, but that doesn't change my point. Aaand with this I precticly guarnateed to be on a bad footing with the administration here. Fun times await. Anywhoo, given that my criticism seems to bother you that much, I'll drop it. TrashMan (talk) 10:04, October 24, 2013 (UTC) :If you seriously want me to take you seriously, the least you can do is improve that dreadful grammar. It hurts my eyes seeing it first thing in the morning. I'm not going to argue morality and philosophy with you, alright? I get enough of that from a specific few. However, yet again, you are making baseless accusations. And the more you do, the less likely I am inclined to treat you anything more than a random troll looking for his fifteen minutes in the wikia spotlight. I don't know where you're tying in my decency as a leader and admin, I take that as a uncalled-for personal attack that has no bearing on our current conversation. I've never banned users on this site for comments made toward me or anybody unless ill will was apparently. Then, and only then, will they be warned and banned in accordance with this site's disruption policies. However, making insults like that is a fast ticket toward getting you that initial warning shot, so be sure to steer clear of blatant crotch shots and keep the focus on the article. Now then, if we're clear on that, I'll move on to the real issue at hand. He has "enough skills, powers and feats for 10 characters", in your words. He "can without effort re-direct or reflect energy and physical attacks". Also, your words. Seireitou is meant to be an embodiment of a person that has reached the very absolute pinnacle of martial arts, taking the arts and making them something beyond human limitations due to the time spent perfecting them. Both in-story and the time spent in working on his article, I have justified his abilities time and time again. Despite my attempts at seriously defending myself, you'd rather quote your personal dislike. Furthermore, there are actually many characters, both on this site and in many manga that have millions of abilities but are never outright made known because the author simply fails to have a purpose for them. And yet, they remain balanced characters because they have a single focus. I can quote many. Kakashi from Naruto, he has supposedly copied over a thousand jutsu. Hayato Fūrinji, from HSDK, has a personal set of 108 unique techniques. Just recently introduced, Unohana from Bleach has mastered all sword styles (which, if you can infer anything from her name, means she knows well over 8000 different styles). A character is not automatically overpowered and terrible just because they have numerous abilities. It's how they all fit together with their nature and trend. And with Seireitou, his Hakuda focus plays a key role in all of his abilities, whether directly or indirectly. There is a clear focus, and although it is still a bit rough in translation, there is a central balance that connects all of his numerous abilities and techniques together; although I suppose it is hard to see when a person judges it solely on its first glance. Since you seem fond of quoting famous lines, I will too. Don't judge a book by his cover. You call throwing around terms "criticism"? You must be quite a special stock. You said "Your character is overpowered by every definition of the word. Other posters already mentioned why. So why do I have to repeat it? It is redundant, you you demand I do because otherwise it's is baseless?" You know what that is? The words of a person who actually can't come up with anything and must instead resort to the classic "it's so obvious, you're stupid if you don't get it" line. You consider this actual criticism? You think you are somehow the law of the land on good quality of characters and writing; so high up there on your pedestal that you need not waste your time typing out the explanations behind your accusations, huh? That I should surrender to the mighty will of the TrashMan because he is worthy and I am not! I'm almost weeping with laughter at this nonsense of yours. Why I'm even bothering to reply to this again is beyond me, I have a thousand better things to do, but since I'm this far in, might as well see it through. "You talk of seniority? Irrelevant. Time spent on this wiki means nothing in the grand scemene of thing. It has no bearing on ones writing skill or knowledge, because an entire world exists outside of this wiki." You must be right, because a newbie that has just recently started here, with no prior experience under his belt, surely can offer the same level and quality of criticism as a veteran writer. Seriously? You think that argument has any merit? "I'm as blunt as a hammer and threats of authority have little impact on me - as evident by this post." Well, you're certainly blunt as a hammer in the head, that's for sure. Yet again, making pointless argument instead of presenting an actual criticism on the character. Throwing around terms and accusations without reasoning nor cause, except that I must be too stupid to figure out the problems you alone can see, because you are oh so intelligent and observant. Go ahead, all-mighty critic from the stars, humor me with your immense knowledge. I could use another laugh anyways. "Your actual knowledge of martial arts (if you have any)is also irrelvant, and is nothing more than a sad attempt at an Appeal to Authority." It's called writing using material you know, dude. Something you clearly fail at doing. I've put detailed explanations behind his abilities, both on how he developed them, how they operate, and how he utilizes them with regards to his overall style. Effort and time were spent doing any additional research into any concepts that were needed, planning was put into the wording of the article's sections, and it has been changed and altered countless times by actual criticism, which believe me, makes anything you've said up until now as tame as a neutered cat. And yet you consider this "bad writing". Lol, okay. "Ultimatively it doesn't really matter to me, but hey - I tried to help." Wow, you certainly should pat yourself on the back, huh? Going out of your way to pick a meaningless fight and earn a couple minutes in the spotlight, you are quite the selfless saint. We should all follow your example. "By all means, ignore my criticism." Oh no, don't misunderstand me. I'd be happy to respond positively to criticism. It's just too bad what we have here isn't criticism but rather a hate speech fueled by a misconceived sense of entitlement. But oh wait, it's just so obvious to me what the problems are that you don't even need to waste your breath. I'm so sorry for offending you with my ignorance, oh mighty overlord. Don't quit your day job, junior. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (talk) 14:13, October 24, 2013 (UTC) While I acknowledge this argument as irrelevant to my own work, it has caught my interest regardless. To cut my own argument short, I am more inclined to agree with Seireitou somewhat. The issue, TrashMan (did you really have to pick this sort of name? >_>), is not simply that you have harshly criticized Seireitou's work; rather, it is because you have done so without proper substantiation of your critique. Although you state that, in doing so, you would be reiterating what has already been said, you would be courteous in taking the time to thoroughly read the article (I acknowledge you reading it twice) and explain in your own words why it personally does not appeal to you, more so considering the review you mentioned is archaic and likely does not represent the article as it is now. “Mary-Sue” and “God-Mod” might seem like lucid enough complaints to you, but this is not the case; more importantly, they come off more as insults, and any person would be more inclined to completely ignore your criticism if you insult them. I haven't read your last comment yet, so forgive me if it would change my argument in any way. On a slightly unrelated note, I should point something out regarding your last comment, Seireitou, although the following diatribe doesn't precisely reference it: while there is nothing objectively wrong with considering yourself a superior writer to a critic of your work, a person's character or talent (or lack thereof) does not by any means invalidate or change the same argument, and I personally believe we all have something to learn from one another. Do not disregard a child lecturing to you about ad hominem simply because he is a toddler who has never before argued with anyone in his life (not referring to anyone in particular, obviously). In any case, remember that a battle of subjectivity cycles indefinitely if you don't bother to leave the circle. I hope I helped. Somnium Fluxus (talk) 10:23, October 24, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not trying to stroke my ego by saying I'm a superior writer. Not at all. And if I did that by mistake, I do apologize. But the fact is, I do not take kindly to upstarts who show up and suddenly think their word must be sworn in as law. If anything else, I should consider it a breach of the disruption policy, as he has made no attempts at making constructive criticism (because apparently he thinks it's so blatant and I must be a moron for not seeing it as he does) and continues to cast judgment without cause, but at this point, I can't even take him that seriously. As things stand now, to me, he's just a troll with bad grammar that is all bark and no bite. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (talk) 14:13, October 24, 2013 (UTC) I won't but heads with anyone, but I would clarify that a "Mary-Sue" is defined primarily by the challenges they face, not the amount of power they actually have. So as long as "Seireitou Kawahiru" is challenged, even defeated in his stories he is not a "Mary-Sue". --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 13:42, October 24, 2013 (UTC) :Which I'm sure would be a likely situation if he fought against someone such as Hiroya or Kenshin. I mean, is he really overpowered just because the average character can't single-handedly defeat him? I personally don't think so. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (talk) 14:13, October 24, 2013 (UTC) I do not mean to butt my nose into this conversation; I have no real business being here and I am sure no one could care less about my opinions. When it comes to one user simply banging on the hard work of another user, one that I happen to look up to as a superior, I ten to get a little antsy... The whole idea of a talk page is to add CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, not just bitch and complain about how overpowered a character may or may not be. Now, even if Seireitou was overpowered, which I would not say he is given the number of drawbacks he has, it would be wiser to simply suggest ways to fix it. You are a guest on this site and that is a privilege, not a god given right, and that right can certainly be revoked. Also, as an extra tidbit of information, of all the years that I have been on this site, I have never seen Sei challenge someone with Seireitou; users challenge him with their characters. If you actually looked at the RPs Sei has been a part of, excluding the ones with Ten, instead of trolling the site looking for more characters to criticize, you would see this. So, the next time you decide to shoot from the hip with all of your sub-par, unwanted, and unnecessary criticism, just remember that one that lives in a glass house should not throw stones at another... I'm out... Prodigy (Talk) 18:47, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Other Issue Just noticed something: The Sōkyoku '''is not a blade. It is a polearm. So Yamamto giving the blade, hilt, crossguard and such..makes no sense. Actually, come to think of it, giving it at all makes no sense, since it's not his to give. The Sokyoku is property of Soul Society and used as tool for punishing criminals. Why would it be dissasembled and given away? TrashMan (talk) 09:06, October 28, 2013 (UTC) :A blade is defined as the portion of a tool or weapon designed to cut or anything associated with that action, so yes, Sōkyoku does in fact have a blade. And a hilt, or a handle, can also apply to the pole it was mounted on. So yes, the Sōkyoku does in fact have a hilt too. You're wrong on the first count. Sōkyoku was broken already, in the Soul Society arc, it was not "dissembled". If you bother to keep up with Bleach, even in it's beginning chapters, you would know that much. And you're wrong on count two. Who is to say it isn't Yamamoto's to give, when it is used to punish criminals that the Shinigami apprehend and have responsibility to capture, and Yamamoto was the Captain-Commander, the leader over all of them. Nowhere in the manga or anime does it state otherwise, so who are you to tell me that? It's left solely to my interpretation when it is left ambiguous like that. Furthermore, in my story, the Sōkyoku was born from Ryūjin Jakka following the end of the Quincy Blood War, so in terms of my continuity, yes, it actually is his to give. So look at that, wrong on three counts. What a shock. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (talk) 14:14, October 28, 2013 (UTC) ::I understand that this seems to be quite a delicate subject, but I feel like there is some unneeded hostility here. Is everything okay, Sei? You seem to have become somewhat irritated by TrashMan's statement. I don't think he meant any harm in bringing this..."accusation" to your attention. Maybe you should cut him a little slack? I know it's your work, and you decide whether it's accurate in terms of your own creativity, but please do keep in mind that everything we make does fall into the realm of Bleach. Loosen up just a tad. I think he only brought this to attention cause he felt you bursted the envelope. --Epzilon I'm not trying to be difficult on purpose, Epzi. But from the very moment this person has made himself prominent on BFF, I've seen nothing but complaints on his end; mostly tailored specifically toward Seireitou. And I'm quite tired of it. He seems dead-set on using any avenue possible to make my article look as bad as possible, and I quite clearly won't stand for it. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (talk) 20:00, October 28, 2013 (UTC) :I agree with this. It would be different if he was actually providing constructive criticism, but so far he has just been attacking characters and their "overpowered" list of abilities. He has made his personal job to insult Sei's character and I feel that he is receiving far more leniency then he would receive from myself as I would have already banned him. Prodigy (Talk) 20:07, October 28, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not surprised you see everything as a personal attack on your person Sei. :Also it's funny that you consider my critique of your character as the only thing worthy of infamy. B.t.w - pointing out what is wrong is constructive criticism. :Criticims seems to be your berserk bottun. Relax. Honestly if that gets you steaming mad, you should check the internet a bit more, because you haven't even seen true bashing - my comments are roses compared to whats out there. I have had my works (deservedly) torn to shreads many times. It hurts like hell. It's uncomfortable. But it is necessary sometimes for growth. :Your every single answer to me is agressive, full of insults or snide remarks. Honestly, if you can't control yourself over a tiny piece of ficion, I fear for your future. :TrashMan (talk) 20:35, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Mad? Please. You aren't worth the breath. No, the only thing I'm annoyed with is how you think of yourself as some sort of godsend that can help me "mature" and "grow" as a writer, when you yourself are hardly anything but an actual writer. Based solely on what I've seen from you, all you have is a couple terrible ideas that are out of place in Bleach and even worse (which I didn't think was possible) grammar. A writer checks his grammar. A writer checks his sources before making criticism. A writer makes sure to double check his citations before attempting to make a literary case. You, sir, are not a writer. You're anything but a writer. Believe me, I have plenty of words that perfectly fit you instead, but for civility's sake, I'll keep quiet about them. But I'll be damned if you think I'll allow you to strut your half-assed nonsense on this site any longer. Despite all the complaints I've received about you from people, even though I have more reason than anybody to hate your guts, I've been lenient. But no longer. You have proven yourself to be nothing but a poison on this site and I will act accordingly. Go try your divine judgment over on TBF, I'm sure they'd love to have you. BFF washes their hands of you. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (talk) 20:55, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Advice when it comes to gifs Just a little advice. Aha and Per told me about this. When you want people to see a gif in the section you put it in, instead of "thumb" put "frame" instead. Ex - It works every time ;P Alpha Olphion (talk) 19:50, March 9, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you very much, the help is much appreciated and it worked out quite well. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (talk) 21:16, March 9, 2014 (UTC) ::It's as I said. I learned this from Aha and Per. They're really helpful. Alpha Olphion (talk) 21:18, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Dragon Slayer I shall now expose my chest. Don't act you're not impressed. Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 05:00, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Tokyo Ghoul and Seireitou's Chest Question. Out of curiosity, is it true that knives and other sharp objects break upon collision with Seireitou's chest because of his years upon conditioning his body to a certain extent? If so, then it's very similar to the physiology that ghouls have in Tokyo Ghouls, apparently nothing can harm them except for hunger. Also, I like your pic of Seireitou's abs. Aha did some nice work there. Also, for the Kenjutsu pic, please don't tell me it's from Bakumatsu Rock >_< '''Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 13:17, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Sometimes i come back to this wiki and read this page for a little laugh. :Then you must lead a really depressing existence, my friend. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 19:28, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Room for One More? Heyo, Sei-Sama! I was wondering if it would be possible for Izari to have trained under Seireitou at some point in the past to hone his Hakuda prowess? Not entirely sure how it would coorelate with the Kawahiru Dojo, but I'm open to whatever you have to offer, but if it doesn't end up working out, then no worries! On another note, how do you feel about me giving Izari the moniker of "Kuroyasha"? Tribute/rip off/neutral response? It came to my mind recently, but I didn't want to go through with it until I knew you were okay with it, because it is Seireitou's moniker, so if I was going to make such an obvious reference to him, I imagine I'd need your consent (at least for my own conscience). (Also, I'm placing this request here because it won't let me post on your wall for some reason). DazzlingEmerald (talk) 05:19, October 23, 2015 (UTC) No it is not allowed. No yakusha yasha in Bleach. *slaps Sei and Daz upside the head with a hefty ruler* ''"There goes Tokyo, yet again." —SCB'' (The chatty-chat section.) 05:27, October 23, 2015 (UTC) :Sei does teach sometimes at Shino Academy. He sorta needs the paycheck from time to time. 'Tis a sad life, poverty. So maybe that's where he sought him for extra training in Hakuda? And I'm fine with it, especially because it grinds Shonen's gears and that's hilarious to me. :< --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 06:06, October 23, 2015 (UTC) LOL, and yeah, if it works for you, then it works for me! Thanks! DazzlingEmerald (talk) 19:07, October 23, 2015 (UTC) The MoS tag Okay, uh... I mean Seireitou might be a legend and all, but it is extremely difficult to enforce the Manual of Style when it comes to less experienced or less powerful wiki members when our more experienced and more powerful wiki users are breaking the same rules we are trying to enforce. It is basically an aristrocracy in that case, and highly hypocritical. Here is the clause of the MoS we are talking about: We can't play favorites Sei, one for all and all for one. ''"There goes Tokyo, yet again." —SCB'' (The chatty-chat section.) 22:46, May 30, 2016 (UTC) :Everything that was taken directly from the mentioned sources has either been removed now or changed beyond its original content. Kindly remove the tag and subsequently try to find a more professional way to go about this than to throw them under the bus in order to make an unnecessary example of them. Thanks. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 00:10, May 31, 2016 (UTC) The tag has been removed. Not sure how equal enforcement of the MoS is being "unprofessional" but whatever. ''"There goes Tokyo, yet again." —SCB'' (The chatty-chat section.) 00:32, May 31, 2016 (UTC) :The fact that you don't see any problem with how this situation was handled makes me seriously question what the fuck is going on around here when I'm not looking. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 00:35, May 31, 2016 (UTC) We have to take responsibility for our own actions. How can we expect others to follow the MoS if we don't? We're the admins here: we hold each other accountable, and we also have to hold each other to a higher standard. As Spidey says, "with great power comes great responsibility." That's what this is about. If some guy is walking straight towards a cliff and you don't tell him to stop: is that looking out for him? Looking the other way, doing nothing, is worse than hate itself. No one is trying to throw anyone under the bus here Sei. It was just calling something to your attention that needed to be called to attention. ''"There goes Tokyo, yet again." —SCB'' (The chatty-chat section.) 00:47, May 31, 2016 (UTC) :Wow, the fact that I actually have to spell it out for you is just amazing. This was a poorly handled situation. Beyond poorly handled. And I do not even know where to begin. First off, if there were initiatives to crack down on MoS violations on the site being made and decided upon, I do think actually informing the head admin (me, in case nobody knew) would be a wise decision. Second off, I do believe that we are mature enough as a community that I could have been told about the situation by a multitude of different means. For fuck's sake, two of the people observing and/or involved in that discussion are people I talk to regularly off-site on FB. I could have been asked to go on the chat so it could be discussed. But no, how was it handled instead? My article was tagged, and I was publicly berated. You tried to make an example of me, an unnecessary example at that, without so much as considering how to go about it. This was literally a knee-jerk reaction to something involving a crossover with another user, and instead of taking the proper steps to handle it, you decided "fuck it" and went off treating me no better than a newb. I don't know if you've ever had a job before, Shonen, but when co-workers have issues with one another, they don't make a public example of it in front of customers and other co-workers. They politely bring the issue to the ears of a supervisor, or they have a discussion themselves in secret. I think that is what annoys me the most out of this entire situation. This was nothing short of a betrayal. A betrayal of trust, a betrayal of professional courtesy, and simply put, a betrayal between friends. Yes, it is indeed throwing me under the bus because your intention was nothing to do with helping me. It was to make an example of me. You reacted very poorly to a situation and jumped the gun, and in the end, all you did was set up one of your fellow admins, fellow users, and supposedly a friend, as a martyr for something that should have been discussed more thoroughly. How can I not take it personally? As the head admin, I was completely undermined and decisions were being made without me being consulted or even informed. As a veteran user, I was made a martyr of and used to make an example of something that honestly could've been handled differently, and perhaps needed more discussion than what was being done. :For all you knew, I could have argued my case in why I thought you were wrong. Why was One Piece listed, for instance? The only thing remotely One Piece related on Sei's page was the title, "Greatest Martial Artist in the World", and the Yonko thing (which doesn't count because both the kanji for the name and the concept itself was changed completely). Are you seriously sitting there and trying to tell me that the title "greatest in the world" belongs to Oda? But the thing is, I can't even make a case for myself. I cannot defend myself because the damage has been done. I've been proverbially pulled by rope to the center of town and made an example of, despite the fact that I've been a part of this site, a part of this community, long enough that this situation could've been handled a MILLION times better than what you did. And what really burns me up, to the point that my entire motivation to write anything tonight has been completely and utterly shot, is that you fail to see the error in how you handled this situation. And that you can sit there and actually think you were doing me a favor. You did nothing of the sort. To me, to the site, to nothing. I have no idea what about the discussion on chat got you so riled up to make such a move on a knee-jerk reaction, but I would have thought you, among few others, were mature enough to have found a better way to go about this than the way you did. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 01:10, May 31, 2016 (UTC) I am a bit confused as to how doing my duty as an admin and tagging your page is being immature. Listen, just because someone might be a veteran user doesn't mean they're exempt from the same rules as everyone else is. If Z was doing the same thing, or N or Ash or anyone else, I would have to add the MoS to their pages as well. My intention was not to make a public example of you. It's a matter of principle. Seireitou's quotes (particular example) have sort of been an elephant in the room: something everyone knows about but never seemed to want to mention. Personally, I hadn't even realized myself that it was plagiarism until someone mentioned it today on chat. If I had recognized it earlier, I assure you I would have added the MoS tag earlier. This is a wiki, an open-format community where you can track down anything posted here even years after deletion. Secrecy is neither amenable nor desirable, and every word we say is documented, somewhere. And no, us discussing it on chat was not being secretive. You can join chat at any time, we've had a lot of users hanging out there lately. I was never under the impression that executive decisions were supposed to be made somewhere outside of the wiki. In addition, how is "handling it better" by alerting you in advance considered fair to other users? Am I supposed to alert every single other person whose page I tag in advance? Am I supposed to ask their permission to enforce the policies of this wiki? Anyway, I feel like if I continue I will just make things worse. For all intents and purposes, Sei, you can consider this to be an issue between you and me. It wasn't a "betrayal" as much as it was "that one guy who tried to do his job." ''"There goes Tokyo, yet again." —SCB'' (The chatty-chat section.) 01:54, May 31, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, it is secretive to make actual decisions on chat involving the site when the admin IN CHARGE of policy change and enforcement, the head admin in other words, was not present nor informed about any movements being made. It IS secretive when there are no logs of the conversation for everybody to access. I haven't seen logs being made recently at all, and they DO need to be manually made, otherwise logs aren't existent. Are you trying to say it was my fault I didn't happen to fit into my schedule the chat discussion? You had a discussion off the actual site itself, you made a decision off the actual site, and I had to pay the price for it. It IS fair because you don't know other users. They just joined, maybe they don't know the rules, so they do need to be publicly informed, especially so they can't claim an admin "bullied" them. Honestly, it would be nice to fix situations before they have to get tagged because nobody wants to have that, it's embarrassing no matter who it is. But sometimes those things can't be helped, especially with newer users, but it COULD have been helped in my case. Even in Sigma's case. You had Sigma in front of you on chat. And people on chat, namely Ash and Nanja, frequently talk to me off-site on FB. A whole situation, EASILY handled by messaging me. Instead, whether you INTENDED to do it or not, what you accomplished was putting me up for sacrifice to make a damned example of a failed MoS that should be rewritten anyways. That's all you accomplished. :Do you realize you tagged me over a couple quotes, right? And I do mean a couple. You made a tag, along with a very long edit summary, and a message on my article's talk page — which equated to literally putting me on the execution stand in front of everybody — over a couple quotes. Do you know what that most likely could have made people think? That my entire page was a shitstorm of plagiarism, filled to the brim with stolen content, that an admin had to actually make a whole scene over it. WHEN IT WAS ALL OVER LITERALLY SEVEN OR SO QUOTES. Do you really not even see how fucked up that entire thing was?! God forbid some new potential strolled on by when this happened. My entire credibility would be shot because of a handful of quotes that could've been changed within ten minutes. All my work, discredited, and now viewed as if I am just a no-good thief, no better than any little noob who happens to came onto the site for a minute. Honestly, I could even argue that quotes are a dumb thing to tag over, because if a character uses that line in an RP, and then it is posted in their article, does it matter where it came from? Do you think every time a character from a manga and anime quotes some philosopher or whatever, without crediting them in-story, the author went aboard to find them and get their permission? Or that he credits them in a databook or something? Because they don't. :And now I am going to just stop because I'm getting way too fired up over something that I really shouldn't be. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 02:21, May 31, 2016 (UTC) We weren't changing any policy. We were enforcing the policies already set in place. That doesn't take a whole forum thread on the captain's panel or some-such to reach an "official decision." As I've said before: that is me doing my job. (For the record, Sig wasn't around either, but I fail to see how that's relevant.) And the quotes were mentioned because they were the most obvious. Someone can read your article for themselves and make judgements, but in the end that shouldn't influence whether or not a policy is enforced. I won't disagree with you when you say the MoS needs updating: but that doesn't change the fact that it's still the MoS, our constitution or social agreement if you will. For now, at any rate, it's probably best if we both let this lie. The reason why I originally posted in the edit description and here on the talk page is because I felt some explanation was needed, as opposed to just dropping and MoS and basically, "figure it out on your own." I give all the other pages that I tag with an MoS an edit summary as well, btw. It's standard protocol for me. Anyway, I will refrain from posting any more comments here on this talk page since obviously we aren't helping each other out. If it helps you save face, feel free to delete this whole section. I was using the talk page as opposed to a message wall due to technical difficulties on my end, so that part is my fault. ''"There goes Tokyo, yet again." —SCB'' (The chatty-chat section.) 02:43, May 31, 2016 (UTC) KAIO-KEN!!!! Kaio-what? Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 21:38, September 15, 2016 (UTC) Yeah Right "Known throughout Soul Society as the "God-Slaying Fist" (神殺拳, Shinsatsuken)" :"Known throughout" my ass, no one calls this old fart the "God-Slaying Fist" -- '''The Perverted Copy Wheel Eye of Justice 02:32, June 8, 2018 (UTC)